BT Monopoly
BT Monopoly is a dream game made by BT Productions. Gameplay The premise is very similar to SpongeBob Monopoly. There is no minigame to avoid jail. There is also no limits on the total number of houses and hotels on the board (though each property can only have four houses, which leads to one hotel). Each playable character has an ability specific to that character. List of Characters/Abilities * Dragonlord has the ability "Darkness Disaster", which is activated when an opponent lands on one of his properties. In the ensuing minigame, Dragonlord can use his Darkness Storm abilities to force the opponent to pay more rent than usual. * Turbo Secretii has the ability "Cloud Cover", which is activated when she lands on an opponent's property. In the ensuing minigame, the player has to guide Turbo to a cloud which corresponds to the fewest amount of dollar signs. Less dollar signs correspond to less rent Turbo has to pay. * Mario has the ability "8-Bit Nostalgia", which is activated when he rolls an 8 on his dice. After the roll (but before moving), Mario earns a cash bonus of $800. * Luigi has the ability "Scaredy Cat", which is activated when he rolls two 1's on his dice. The dice's resemblance to "snake eyes" will scare Luigi into getting a cash defense of $200 before moving. * Fortune Secretii has the ability "Lucky Sevens", which is activated when she rolls a 7 on her dice. After the roll (but before moving), Fortune earns a cash bonus of $777. * Starly has the ability "Flap", which grants him a third die for rolling. This die can generate a result of 1, 2, or 0. The result is then added to the two other dice, giving Starly a maximum of 14 spaces to move. * Bowser has the ability "Fire Breath", which is activated when he lands one space away from an opponent's property with a building on it. After landing on the space, Bowser breathes fire on the building and destroys it completely. This ability works on houses and hotels, but Bowser can only attack one building at a time. * Wario has the ability "Cash Cow", which is activated when he earns money from GO, Chance, or the Community Chest. After landing on GO or receiving the card from Chance or Community Chest, a cash die is provided to him. Wario can earn 2X, 3X, or 4X the money he would have normally received, with 2X being the most common result and 4X being the rarest. * Waluigi has the ability "Property Bargain", which is activated when he lands on an unowned property. He can bargain with the bank to buy the property for less money than usual, which can help him avoid having to auction it off. * Pikachu has the ability "Electric Shock", which begins going into effect once he owns the Electric Company. He can charge more rent than usual on that specific property. * Bruce Secretii has the ability "Magic Show", which is activated at random. Depending on when it activates, it can have a variety of effects, making the ability completely unpredictable. * Seth Rollins has the ability "Curb Stomp", which can be activated after he receives a Get Out of Jail Free card. The ability transforms his card into a Springo Candy, which he will consume and spring off to a random space. If the space is an owned property, the attack destroys the property completely, causing it to go up for sale again. After using the ability, the dice will then be rolled. * Roman Reigns has the ability "Super Spear", which grants him a third die for rolling. This die has the normal results 1 to 6. All three dice are then added together. Triples do not factor into the Go to Jail penalty. * Xandra has the ability "X Zone", which is activated if a 5 is rolled on at least one of her dice (She can still get two 5's and activate the ability). The 5's resemblance to an X causes the dice to be multiplied instead of being added, giving Xandra the potential to move 30 spaces if she is lucky enough. * Galaxia Secretii has the ability "Galaxial Claims", which is activated at random. She can randomly claim a property from anywhere on the board as long as she has enough Monopoly Money to afford it. * Sam Jay has the ability "Tantrum Time", which is activated at random after landing on a property. Sometimes, Sam will throw a tantrum and cause partial wreckage to the property (and thus less rent). Rarely, the tantrum could be incredibly violent, which would destroy the property completely, buildings and all. * Mary Canary has the ability "Merrie Melodies", which can be used at will. Mary can attempt to seduce her opponents into giving her money. This will not always work however. * Toad has the ability "Triple Shrooms", which is automatically activated after he rolls three doubles in a row. Toad can avoid jail for a bit longer, going to jail if he rolls four doubles in a row instead of three. * Princess Peach has the ability "Peach Blossom", which is activated at random after landing on an opponent's property. She can avoid having to pay rent if she gets lucky. * Mike Macaw has the ability "Green M", which is activated every turn after he obtains a monopoly of the green properties. The green obsession will cause Mike to add houses to the green properties for free every turn until each green property has four houses. * Scotty Raven Jay has the ability "Blooper Mode", which is activated at random. Instead of rolling the normal dice on a given turn, Scotty will roll a special "Blooper Die" that is exclusive to him. Depending on the result, he can get sent to GO, Chance/Community Chest, a property, a railroad, Free Parking, or Jail. Category:Browse